


It okay to cry

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: There are times you feel so out of place but Jack seems to know to say and still love you no matter what.





	It okay to cry

You have been feeling rather gloomy in the past few days, Jack notices and tries to talks to you about it. But you push him away, saying everything was fine. He didn't push it but watch you very carefully during the week, then one day during an outing with your friends. One of them said a hurtful comment to you, a part of you inside flinch but quietly smile and continue the outing with a smile on your face.

Once you reach home slamming the door shut as you walked in, not realizing Jack was home this round. You lean against the door; tears were coming out hugging yourself tightly. Crying out loudly, sliding against the door till you're sitting on the floor.  
You didn't hear the heavy footsteps till you heard a concerned voice  
" Y/N."   
You looked up quickly shocked that he was home.

"I'm alright, not crying," Wiping the tears away with your sleeves.  
Jack bent down to your level but didn't touch

"I can see that." his tone worried for you."

To you, if felt like forever once your emotions calm down looking into Jack's eyes.

"Why do you love me, Jack? It not like you give anything in return. I can't even sexually please you cause I have to urge to do it and don't know what to do!" Shouting out those words with resentment in your tone.

Jack eyes grew wide and sighed. 

"I don't care but that y/n. I want you to feel comfortable and feel safe with me. I will still love you no matter what happens and I'm willing to wait for you" before he could finish his sentence.

"That what you all say! Eventually, you find someone else and leave like everyone else" Your words being hurtful to Jack.

"No, y/n. I'm not like the others you been with." Jack's voice has a slight edge in his tone. A part of you tensed knowing you said too much waiting for the inevitable heartbreak again.  
He easily pulled you into his arms grabbing the back of your head, giving a bruising kiss that made you whimper.  
Giving no breathing room or even letting you say a word, his hold on still firm but gentle. Lifting you up in his arms, going to the shared bedroom you two stay.  
He threw you on the bed, bouncing on the bed a little. He climbs on the bed the pinning you with his body on you immediately not you letting escape or tries anything else.

"I love you when you smile" he bends down his face down kissing your neck. He held both your hands in each of his hand  
" Love you when you laugh" Looking straight into your eyes with such loving adoration. You tried to look away but the way he looked at you, couldn't do it.  
You wanted to say something else, but you change your mind.

"Please kiss me again; I'm sorry I got emotional. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry..." Tears came out again.  
Jack cradled you closer one arm wrap around, the other back of your head as you cried into his neck.

"Never could hate you, I fell in with love you when you first fell on me at the cafe. So soft and beautiful with a cute smile and blush. Made this old man young again." 

He whispers at you carefully making you lay on top of him.He continued stroking your back till the crying stop, humming a tune that you never heard before but soothing to you.  
Hugging him closer burying your face in his chest. You wanted to tell why this happens but he stops you.  
"Go sleep sweetheart, and we talk about it in the morning." 

"But..." He tsked at you pulling and wrapping the blanket around both of you. "Sleep now, or more of those neck kisses that you make you laugh too much" he threatened playfully.  
You gave him a pout, he peck on your lips and held you close to him. His warmth lulled your scenes surrendering to sleep. Jack looked at you lovingly and joined you in slumber.


End file.
